Talk:Attack
I merged Attack (Combat) and Attack (Skill) into this and made them redirect to it because... Theres a discussion about not to wikify attack in the skills descriptios, one cons is not to wikify sinple words because this is no dictionary, but in fact "attack" is not that simple and there already exist(ed) 2 sites about "attack (*)": There are attack skills and skills that target attacking people, these could target on an attack skill or on a "combat attack". So i could NOT have used Attack (Combat) OR Attack (Skill) in a skill that targets both. Anyways Attack (Combat) and Attack (Skill) have no need to be seperated. Ollj :No surprise, I am not understanding your arguments, Ollj. An "attack" in and of itself IS simple: :Left click on an enemy and you attack it. It doesn't cost any energy or adrenaline. Certain skills may improve, hinder, and/or modify an attack, or an attacker. :End of article. Sure, things like melee and ranged attacks, and skills that are performed while attacking are relevant, but all these are more logically explained within the article they pertain to. I really think this wiki is starting to get mired down in needless, duplicious explanations. --Jackel 03:13, 19 Aug 2005 (EST) split proposal If skill and skill (skill type) get their own pages, I don't see why we shouldn't split this article. Attack skill is both a subcategory of attacks and a subcategory of skills. -- Gordon Ecker 00:28, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :I second this. Simply because the game seperates the two categories. An example: There are skills(spells) that effect or are effected by attack skills but not attacks generally. -- TBA 11:48, 6 November 2006 (EST) While attacking am I already "attacking" when I have already activated an attack skill, but am not in range of the target yet?? This is of importance concerning many skills and also Nightstalker's Insignia. :You don't. Long ago, you actually were, but it was changed long back in the Prophecies days. --Fyren 13:34, 26 February 2007 (CST) I still don't understand when the "While Attacking" activates. For example, I'm considering using Flashing Blades in an assassin build, however I am not sure when you are considered "While attacking" in its context (as well as with any of the inscriptions for that matter). When you are physically shown as attacking is obviously under the context... but how about while you are not physically attacking but are engaged on auto attack (meaning you are not using any skills but you have used space to start attacking). The question is basically if I activate this skill and press space to attack an enemy... at what times am I considered to be attacking. The whole time I sit there or JUST when I am moving for the attack... :If you're already in melee range and press space, as soon as you press space you're considered attacking until you cancel the autoattack or the enemy moves out of range. If you have to move to get into range, you're not attacking till you're in range and start to swing. --Fyren 18:55, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :thanks very much ^_^--Saji-Kun 21:23, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::more clearly, you are considered attacking only durring the attack animation or durring the activation of an attack skill. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:25, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::Is this a good article to put the "while attacking" info, or should that have its own article? I found that when I searched for "while attacking", it didn't come up with anything like this article. Either way, "while attacking" (and "when attacking") should get redirected to something useful. ANet Hates Button-Mashers I just remembered something...Way way back in Pre-Searing, almost a year ago today, I was playing around on my new Monk, still not quite used to the Guild Wars keyboard controls. I targeted some monster and kept smashing Spacebar Spacebar Spacebar, to Attack! Lo and behond, eventually this message pops up, saying something to the effect of: "In Guild Wars, you will continue to attack after hitting SPACE only once. It is completely unnecessary to continually press the key. You can also simply click on a foe once to continually attack." The message box looked like the one that shows up for farmers, saying "Because you've been killing only the first few monsters...", you know, one of those "Game Hint" boxes. The first time I saw it, I just had to Rofl, it seemed so out of place in a game. But, hey, that is GW. The odd thing is, I never have been able to reproduce that message box again. I think it only appears once per account or something. Which is too bad, I wish I'd known how to take a screenshot back then. (T/ ) 03:14, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :I see that all the time in Pre-Searing, and even on Istan/Shing Jea with a level 20 character. Did you disable the hints box in your interface menu? --Macros 03:16, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, so that's why it won't notify me anymore that "Quickening Zephyr causes all skills to recharge faster but cost more Energy" or whatever. /Doh! Thanks a ton. (T/ ) 03:21, 9 September 2007 (CDT) "Weapon Trail"? I'm not sure what this is called, if a page exists for it, or where to find this information out, so I figure this is the best place to post it. What is the term for the "swishing trail" that follows a weapon when it's swung? 02:15, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :I know what you're talking about but I don't think there is a real term for it. Some skills have especially noticeable ones, like Death Blossom. (T/ ) 03:45, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::You talking about the animations for the attack skills?-- îğá†ħŕášħ 03:47, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::I don't think so, it's present whether or not an attack skill is used. Watch a warrior with an exceptionally large sword swing it around and it's pretty noticable. I just saw today while spectating a GvG that this "trail" occasionally appears red or green. I'm wondering if the color has any significance; does a certain color get attached to a certain attack skill? Does red indicate a critical hit? Does green mean blocked? etc... 04:15, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::::After a little bit of testing, I'm stumped on the meaning of the colors. Tested and disproven; red has nothing to do with criticals, as auto-attack always appears white. Gash is always red, and Death Blossom is always green. I guessed maybe red = adrenal attack skill and green = energy-based attack skill, but Power Attack and Wild Blow also show up red. Hundred Blades, Seeking Blade, and Hamstring are all energy-based and also red. Savage Slash, Crippling Slash, and Pure Strike all get no color--rather, there's a trail of what looks like glitter around and following the blade. My curiosity's piqued, and I'm going to research this more thoroughly to see if there's any relevance. 04:30, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::::That would be part of the attack animation, yes. There probably isn't any sort of correlation between the color and the skill stats, though, and even if there was at one time, it's probably been ruined due to all the skill updates. —Dr Ishmael 04:46, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Even without all the game updates, there's no logic in it, for as far as I've seen attack animations... However, maybe some of the Dagger Skill families have secific animations? Such as the Falling, Fangs, Lotus... --- -- (s)talkpage 09:22, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::After another hour of testing various skills against different theories, I'm pretty convinced there's no correlation. Some colors/animations are linked to certain skills and never change, but there doesn't seem to be any real classification or grouping to it. Oh well. 23:23, 15 October 2008 (UTC)